The Man with the Glass of Water
February 5th, 2003 We had just moved to California for my dad's promotion, just us; me, my parents and my extremely annoying twin sisters (Hilda and Gilda). It's not easy being a teenager when you have two seven-year old twin sisters that both take any chance they can to make your life a misery while no-one's looking. It's even worse in a nineteen-hour car trip; I'm stuck right in between both of them. When we arrived at our new home, we were instantly greeted by our new overly-friendly neighbour, John. I have to admit he reminded me a lot of Ned Flanders from The Simpsons. Our house was like a mansion compared to where we lived not twenty hours ago, and for once my twin sisters had something else to catch their attention other than annoying me. The house had three floors and a huge net of rooms on the top floor that were pretty much a maze, although something about it didn't seem right. I knew that there were no such things as hauntings, yet still I couldn't help but think someone - or someTHING, was watching me. I shook off the feeling and it didn't return. At least, not until night time. As I lay there, I got that same feeling again, as if something was watching me, but this time it was stronger. Much stronger. It was now accompanied by a sloshing sound, like water in a cup being swirled around. It grew louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore and got up to investigate. If it were my twin sisters, they were going to be DEAD by the time I finished with them. I just realised that unlike usual, when I meant that I was going to shout at them or something like that, I meant LITERALLY dead. And I actually MEANT it. I was starting to have my doubts about hauntings not being real now. Then the worst sound of all pounced on my ears like a tiger on a... well let's just say a small animal, for my own sanity, because sanity was something that was quickly draining out of me as I heard this noise. It was a dragging sound, like the sort of sound a zombie would make when it walks, scraping one foot along. It stopped right outside my door. And then the door handle started to turn... The door opened. My heart stopped and I had to hold my breath so it wouldn't jump out my mouth. The figure standing there was horrifying. His nose was flat, with depth-less nostrils, reminding me of all manner of movie villains; Voldemort particularly. His mouth was wide and lipless, ever-smiling, yet he had sad-looking eyes. It occurred to me that he may be possessed, even though I knew that was absolute garbage. Although what with everything else that happened that night, it seemed highly plausible. In his fingers was a glass of water. He walked over to me and all I remember before blacking out was the THING lapping and slurping at the water in his glass maniacally. Then everything went black. 14:53 9th February 2003 Location: Police Department Police Report File No. #692075 Case: Aledged Murder Possible Suspects- Abraham Lincoln Batman Jack the Ripper Constable Piffle Evidence: None Autopsy: No clear signs of death Detective on the Case: Detective Shaun Butterman The bodies of the Ridgeway family were found by their neighbour, John Williamson at 7:34 A.M. on the 6th of February, 2003, when he went to ask them over for a barbecue. He said that everything had been quiet the night before. The next day, at 9:52 A.M., the bodies of John Williamson and all the police officers who saw the bodies of the Ridgeway family were also found. Police have now conducted a full search in this area, warning all residents of the neighbourhood to stay indoors. Later that day, police discovered a hideous mask in John Williamson's basement that fitted the description John had given the sketch artist, although John himself was not at the scene of the crime. Authorities disagree with this and claim that he was the killer, and feigned his death so he could escape. This, however, was proven also to be wrong, as John was found dead the next day at 1:46 P.M. by his own brother, who had come to visit for the day. Yet again, the cause of death was unknown. There were no marks if any kind on the body, no fingerprints, blood, and there were no broken bones or failed organs. An old homeless man who was clearly insane stated that his opinion was aliens. Word soon reached the President of the United States of America of this strange stream of events, who blamed it on the ghost of Abraham Lincoln. This information has not been released to the public, due to the panic it would spread. The information was also passed to the world's leading doctor, who said he had never seen anything like it. His "educated guess" was that it was a new lethal disease with no symptoms at all. The CIA refused to say anything of it, only that it was a top-secret experiment. When someone asked about the experiment, they were taken to be executed in one of the oldest ways we still use today: the electric chair. If anyone has any information on what this CIA experiment/disease or whatever it is, inform us immediately. Category:Beings